Sister of the Ring
by lucksby92
Summary: The girl who arrived at Rivendell was scarred in a way that Elrond had never seen before, she seemed to be controlled and tortured by distant forces. So what will happen when her knowledge entwines her fate with that of the fellowship? What is the secret of the Sister of the Ring? Tenth-walker but not the normal kind so please bear with!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

She awoke with a start, clutching her head and trembling in fear, she knew it had not been a dream. All she could think was, _he knows, he knows where the Ring is_. The blinding light of the eye of Sauron was imprinted on her brain, and clumsily she stood up grasping onto a branch to support herself, the pain pulsing in her back almost unbearable.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud, though she knew the forest to be deserted so didn't expect an answer. Cursing under her breath she swung her pack onto her back and pulled her cloak around her, she should have paid more attention to where she had been wandering when she arrived here last night. Not making a trail to tell herself which direction she had come from was an amateur mistake, the kind she hadn't made for centuries, and that worried her. But at present there were more pressing issues. _Must tell them. Must make it to civilisation. Must warn them._

The girl moved through the trees as silently as she possibly could, her broken body threatening to give up at any second. _I'm close_. She thought, _must keep going. _The trail she had been following for days had become wider, and it had the unmistakable signs of constant use, this was the kind of place she would normally avoid like the plague, but now it gave her hope.

"Music", she breathed as the dainty sound of a harp drifted faintly across the air, driving her on until she found herself at the entrance of, "Rivendell", she sighed, it was the house of Lord Elrond, she could barely contain her relief. He was one of the wisest beings in Middle Earth; he would know what to do.

She stumbled forwards into the courtyard, her vision becoming blurry, _not good_. A shape was moving in her peripheral vision, coming closer, then a voice that asked,

"**Ya ire ile?**"

"Not elvish" , she said, her vision now positively swimming, "I need to speak with-", she staggered almost falling into the elf, "Lord Elrond." She finished.

"Why would that be?" the elf demanded. But she didn't get a chance to answer, because at that moment the world started spinning, and then went black.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The girl was rushed to the healers, and Lord Elrond was called. None of those meant to be attending to her had ever seen wounds like the ones this girl carried, ugly scars that were inflamed and red, totally out of place on the body of someone so young.

Elrond had worked for many hours, but now, having done all he could, was standing at the window of the room she had been put in, watching the comings and goings from his home. Everything was about to change, that he knew, this girl's arrival was a sign for he had foreseen it and she would be very important in events to come.

There was a stirring behind him and he turned to see the girl waking, shaking off the deep sleep that he had put her in to reduce the pain she would feel.

"Where am I?"

"In Rivendell, in the houses of healing", her head snapped around as she saw him for the first time. She nodded slowly, so far so good.

"Are you Lord Elrond?" She asked the elf, who now approached her bed a kindly smile on his face.

"Yes", he replied, "I was told you would like to speak with me, but first I must ask your name."

"Faeneth", the girl replied. That name rang a bell, Elrond thought, he just didn't know why.

"What is it that you wished to tell me Faeneth?" He watched her as she took a breath, she seemed to be steeling her nerves, preparing herself.

"He knows." She began but stopped, seeming to think a little before continuing. "Sauron. He knows where the One Ring is, he can feel it, and I can feel him. It, it calls to him…" She trailed off at the look on the elf's face. "Please, you have to believe me, you have to find it and destroy it."

The slightly incredulous look on Elrond's face turned to worry as she finished her plea and her face suddenly contorted with pain, her whole body shaking. He shot forwards pushing her back and holding her shoulders against the bed as a spasm of pain seemed to hit her body, his shout for help barely audible over her screams. His daughter Arwen appeared at his side, her eyes widening as she took in the girl thrashing on the bed, "**Adar…**" she began but was cut off.

"You do not own me." The girl's voice was harsh, but not aimed at anyone in the room, her eyes were glazed over, and her body twitching as she spoke in defiance to a torturer only she could see. "You do not own me", she repeated "You do not own me!"

With that the spasms subsided and Elrond leaned back, unsure what he had just witnessed. There was clearly dark magic at work here, something that had Faeneth in its grasp and could inflict unbearable pain as it chose, but he didn't know what. And not knowing frightened him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was little over a week later that Elrond again found himself in the House of Healing again trying to draw evil out of a dark wound, however this time his patient was a Hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins.

He had to admit, Faeneth had been right in her warning, it did indeed seem that Sauron had been hunting the Ring, and given the Halfling's condition he had very nearly retrieved it. The girl herself had improved in condition, and had been given a room in Rivendell. Elrond was keen for her to attend the council that he had called in light of all that had occurred, especially after hearing her story in full, it was quite remarkable, though he certainly didn't envy all that she had been through at the hands of such great evil.

Whilst waiting for Frodo to wake the elf had filled in Gandalf the Grey, he too had been very keen to meet the girl, but they had both come to the same conclusion. Something wasn't right. Faeneth wasn't telling them the whole story, and as such Elrond was keeping a close eye on her, he didn't trust that something wouldn't happen.

Faeneth was walking in the gardens of Rivendell, breathing in the heady aromas of wild flowers and herbs that lingered in the air. She had been keeping her distance from everyone else, especially after the arrival of the Hobbit. He carried the One Ring, and that was an object that she never wanted to set eyes on again. She feared what she might become under its influence.

Elrond had made her retell her story for the wizard called Gandalf though, she hadn't been keen, but her lies came out as smoothly as they had done when she had explained the context of her breakdown to the Elf-Lord. She could only hope that they had both bought them. If they found out what she really was…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Lady Faeneth…"

She whipped around to observe a tall, dark haired elf coming towards her. "Yes?"

"The council is gathering, Lord Elrond asked me to fetch you, your presence is required."

Faeneth sighed, then stood up and followed the elf up the path back towards the patios, courtyards and verandas of Rivendell. She understood why Elrond wanted her at this council he was holding, but it didn't mean she had to like it. There would be lots of people there, not to mention Frodo Baggins and the Ring, _not a comforting prospect_, she thought. _More people to ask questions and raise eyebrows if I get another attack. Just what I always wanted._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I do not own Lord of the Rings, obviously...  
I've tried to go through the council scene fairly quickly, we all know what happens so you can fill in the blanks!****Quick shout out to all who have followed and favourited, it really means a lot, but especially to RaY for the wonderful review! **

CHAPTER 4

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond's voice rang out clearly around the assembled dignitaries, sending a shiver down Faeneth's spine. She forced her breathing to remain slow, trying desperately to calm her heart, which was thumping erratically in her chest. She hadn't seen this ring for hundreds of years; it was dangerous to her beyond imagining. Though she couldn't show it, she was terrified.

As the Hobbit walked gingerly up to the pedestal a pang of sorrow shook Faeneth's already shredded conscience; he was another innocent whose life was slowly being destroyed by the One Ring.

The small golden object of Faeneth's fear drew gasps from all assembled as Frodo set it down, retreating back to his seat. He looked shaken, and perhaps it was lucky for Faeneth that the attention of the wizard and the Elf-Lord was drawn by both him and the man now rising from his seat.

Her whole body was shaking, and she was barely able to breathe, let alone concentrate on the proceedings as she tried to block out a whisper that was heard by her alone.

"It has been a long time since we last met, has it not my Sister?"

With that the world went black.

"**Faeneth, khila amin, khila amin ooma.**"

Her eyes fluttered open, she was lying on the floor beside her chair, with a crowd of people bending over her.

"Faeneth, how do you feel?" Elrond's voice was gentle, trying to coax an answer from behind the scared eyes.

"I'm fine", she replied groggily fighting to sit up, "please just leave me alone."

The members of the council who had gathered around her drifted back to their seats as Faeneth hauled herself up and back into hers. The tension was palpable in the air, she could tell there just been an argument. She vaguely wondered how long it had taken them to realise that she had fainted. _This is why I was unenthusiastic about attending my Lord Elrond_, she thought sending the Elf a rather scathing look.

Everyone had returned to their seats when the little Hobbit stood up, and said with a tremulous voice, "I will do it, I will take the Ring to Mordor. Only, I do not know the way."

Through the banging in her head Faeneth saw her opportunity, she could make sure the Ring was properly destroyed, then go to meet her own fate knowing that when she did it would all be over. This was the chance she needed, an excuse to accompany the Ring to Mordor. It would be tough, after all it would prey on her, using the link she shared with it to hurt her as much as it could, but there was no other way.

As Gandalf rose to pledge his allegiance to Frodo, so did Faeneth.

"As shall I." She said, "For those are paths I know well, having walked them many times."

He looked at her, as she knelt before him, and though there was surprised whispering from behind her, Faeneth tried to convey through her eyes that she understood his burden, that she knew what he felt now. Frodo seemed to understand, nodding he smiled as she rose and took her place behind the Hobbit.

This prompted each race into action, and as the company grew Faeneth became even more determined. She could do this, she could end it for once and for all.

"Ten companions. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Lord of the Rings, only my OC Faeneth and her plot line...**

**Thank you to all who have read so far! It really means a lot! Also sorry for the wait between updates, I'm currently taking lots of exams so don't have much time on my hands.**

CHAPTER 5

The events of the Council of Elrond had been nearly a week ago, and in the time that the new Fellowship had been in Rivendell, Faeneth had tried to avoid as many of its members as possible, given the fact that she was now one of them. The exception to this rule, however, was Frodo Baggins. Whilst the girl didn't like to stay in close proximity to the Ring for great lengths of time, she had made the effort to get to know its bearer. She wanted Frodo to know that he wasn't alone in this, that he wasn't the only one in the group who would be travelling with a great burden.

Surprisingly for the rest of her new companions, Faeneth seemed quite at home with combat, wielding the short sword on her hip with a fair amount of grace for one so young. This did nothing to reduce the Elrond and Gandalf's suspicions that she was hiding things from them, however, and the wizard set himself the goal of finding out the true story behind her scars before journey's end. For all his misgivings about her motives, Gandalf was glad to have her in the Fellowship, she was an asset and he was sure of that. One thing that he certainly didn't doubt was that she had walked the dark paths to Mordor before, and given that she had lived to tell the tail, he felt she would prove herself useful.

* * *

On the day of the Fellowship's departure from Rivendell, Faeneth woke early to a sense of foreboding hanging in the air. She had packed the night before, and was ready to leave although they weren't scheduled to meet until the sun had come up. With that in mind, Faeneth had slipped out of her bedroom window and had made for the garden's deciding to take a walk by the Bruinen to ease her nerves.

She didn't hide it from herself. She was afraid, afraid of what the One Ring could do to her, what it could make her do to her travelling companions. This journey was going to be a battle of wills, hers against Sauron, and if she lost, she would condemn Middle Earth to ruin and despair. _Not a comforting thought_.

As she strolled enjoying the first rays of sunlight she considered her companions for the journey ahead. It had been many years since she had spent so long in one go with the same company, and in the time she had observed each of them carefully.

First there was Aragorn, _the king with identity issues_, she thought with a smile. It had been a long time since she had laid eyes upon a man who was so deeply in love as he, it was touching. He and the she-elf Arwen were beautiful together. _This morning will be hard on them_, she mused. This is why she had shunned friendship and love for so many years,_ moving on from it hurts too much. I wouldn't want that pain, but for him it is something to fight for_.

Boromir, the other man was different, he was proud in a way the ranger was not. _Son of the Steward of Gondor, good for him_. She didn't like that in the man, the kind of superiority that should come from respect hard earned, not from who you are born. At least in her opinion. In her eyes there was a little of this in the elf of the company too. Legolas of Mirkwood was one who interested Faeneth greatly, fighting for his friend and for his home was noble enough, but there were trust issues there, and she didn't at all approve of the historic mistrust between elves and dwarves that seemed to be ingrained into the minds of both races. In the past she had received aid from both and had found them equally great, in different ways. _Sometimes old prejudices must be put aside for the common good,_ she thought_, can they not see that?_

The wizard Gandalf, simply worried Faeneth. She had always been rather talented at understanding people, even if she didn't spend much time around them, but to her he was an enigma. She also suspected that he was not entirely convinced by the web of lies she had tried to spin around herself to hide the ugly truth within. That made him the most dangerous of the company where she was concerned.

That left the hobbits, creatures she had never had the opportunity to meet before, but had genuinely been charmed by. Their simple naivety was wonderful in her eyes, and their loyalty and trusting natures appealed greatly to her, not to mention their penchant for storytelling. For so many years she had been mercilessly judged by all who met her, however the hobbits, though inquisitive were perfectly happy to let her listen to their wonderful stories full of colour and life, without questioning her and without assuming that she had hidden motives for it.

_That's who I'm doing this for_, she realised,_ decent folk like them, who are inclined to see the best in people. They deserve a free world, and I will do everything that it will take to get it for them. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates! Exams are over as of tomorrow so they should be much more frequent from here on in! A quick thank you to all who are reading, it really does mean a lot! As previously, this scene really follows the movie so only some of the dialogue is included as we all know this scene pretty well!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately nothing has changed and I still don't own Lord of the Rings... Only my OC Faeneth and her story line.**

**: Faeneths's thoughts **

CHAPTER 6

The Fellowship had now been on the road for several weeks, the landscape changing day by day as they neared the Gap of Rohan. Fate had been kind to them thus far, the weather had been, for the most part, obliging, and Gandalf was sure that they were still moving undetected. It seemed that the whole company were in fairly high spirits, bar, of course Faeneth.

The proximity of the Ring was taking its toll on her, the two were never meant to get this close to each other, and consequently she had to put rather more effort than she might have liked into hiding her despondency and pretending to be cheerful like the others. It was there permanently in her mind, and whilst she knew that things would get much worse before the end, she told herself constantly that she had to hold it back. The problem was that her fears were not unfounded. The longer her exposure to the One Ring, the more of herself she would lose to the darkness within.

* * *

They had stopped on a rocky outcrop to rest for a while, and Sam had, as always, started a fire to cook them all food, something that the whole company were very glad of.

"Merry, your turn!" It was Boromir, he had been teaching the Hobbits to sword fight whenever they had the energy left from the journey, and the sight of Merry and Pippin ganging up on the Gondorian to claim victory succeeded in lifting Faeneth's heart a little. _There is some laughter to be had in this world still_, she thought with a small smile.

A gruff voice broke through the sounds of the Hobbits scuffle, which had now drawn in Aragorn in Boromir's defence.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I know they're not; I'd say we were taking the long way round." Gimli turned emphatically to Gandalf fixing the wizard with a glare,  
"Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

_No way, absolutely no way am I going through Moria! That place is evil, and coming from me that means really, dangerously evil!_

Just as Faeneth was about to voice her internal monologue aloud to Gimli, Gandalf replied voicing her very thoughts,  
"No Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Faeneth let out a sigh of relief at Gandalf's words, thankful that the wizard had the sense to quash the suggestion before it could be debated upon any further. The Mines were not a place to enter lightly anymore, she had made that mistake herself and it had nearly cost her an arm because of the infection that had set into her wound. _I hope we don't pass through there for his sake; the mines have become tombs, tombs full of his kin. Not something I would wish him to have to see_.

That information however, Faeneth kept to herself, it wouldn't do for the Fellowship to start asking questions into her travels prior to arriving at Rivendell before the council; they wouldn't like what they found out. Wouldn't like it at all.

Faeneth was pulled out of her thought by Boromir's voice coming from directly behind her,  
"It's moving fast… and against the wind." At his words she looked up to follow the man's eyeline, _Oh no, no, no, not good!_

"Crebain from Dunland!"  
"Hide!" Faeneth yelled, as the Hobbits looked up in surprise to hear her speak for the first time in several hours, but the men and the elf were already pushing them under rocks and into the bushes. Faeneth slid into a small crevice in the rock she had been perched on, pulling her pack in with her and thanking her lucky stars that Legolas and Boromir had noticed them coming. _You're getting sloppy Faeneth, _ she scolded herself, _you can't afford to be sloppy, not now, not when you are travelling with this lot, especially not when the Ring is so close!_

The area was engulfed in flapping black wings and ghastly screeching as the bird like spies assaulted the rocky outcrop, and it wasn't until all of the sounds of the foul creatures had disappeared completely that it was finally safe for the company to emerge.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." Gandalf was pulling himself up out of his own hiding place as he spoke, and then swept his gaze over the Fellowship as they stood around him, his next words taking on a tone of finality.  
"We must take the pass of Caradhas."

Faeneth sighed as they began walking again, _this is going to be pleasant, not that we have any bloody choice. _


End file.
